Numerous surgical instruments for the treatment of biological tissues through the application of energy in medical procedures are known in the art. Such prior art devices use wire-loop electrodes shaped to enhance current density where employed, resulting in high power densities in the affected tissues. These prior art devices are adapted to cause tissue ablation by burning, cauterization, or otherwise damaging the tissue. While such devices are useful for such purposes, they have no other recognized uses.